Untitled
by DevilynSide
Summary: Okay so here's a little continuation, from this story i wrote after reading it months after i originally wrote the first chapter. M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

this is an unfinished peice, I'm going to post a few maybe if anyone has some extra time or any interest they maybe might want to finsih it?

* * *

><p>After the long week they had and the final incident with Hoyt, Jane needed Maura close to her, close to ensure that she was safe, but she felt a desire for the other woman to be near that made her feel safe. After all the guests had left leaving the two, Maura's said she should leave but her mind and her body didn't want her to go nor did they make any actions to leave. After a few minutes of silence Maura got up and moved towards the door but as she began to open it there was suddenly a hand pushing the door closed again on her left then as she turned to the right the other hand was there, trapping Maura between the door and Jane.<p>

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours; both had the same mix of emotions showing in their eyes. Jane stepped closer to Maura their hips slightly touching. Maura placed her hands on either side of Jane's ribs, sliding them down to her hips pulling her closer, now their hips pressed tightly together, eyes still locked. Jane leaned forward closing the space between their lips pressing them together in a needy but soft kiss. When Maura's tongue swept across Jane's bottom lip, asking for entry, Jane happily allowed it and taking it as a cue to move forward, backing the good doctor up so that she was pressing her weight into Maura whose back was flush with the door and her front flush with Jane.

When they finally broke the kiss Jane rested her forehead on Maura`s, both eyes closed and breathing hard. Maura heard and felt Jane`s left hand locking the door. They both knew neither was leaving that night. Maura slid her hands from Jane's hips up to her neck where her fingers combed into the wild dark tangles, and pulling Jane in for another kiss, softer this time. Jane's hands made their way down to Maura`s hips where she proceeded to tug the doctors dress up, once the dress was up far enough to still be covering the beautiful blonde but she would be able to move her legs freely, Jane lifted her and on instinct Maura wrapped her legs tightly around Jane's hips, her hands releasing Jane's hair to better hold on to Jane's shoulders to prevent her from falling, even though she knew that the detective was strong enough to hold her up and that she would never let her fall, Maura reveled in the hold Jane had around her lower back. Jane carried her best friend and soon to be lover into her bedroom, where she softly laid the doctor on the bed, kissing her again.

Maura knowing that neither had slept well all week knowing that Hoyt had once again been brought into their lives, could feel exhaustion calling her to sleep, she could feel how tired Jane was, how sleep deprived she was from the dark circles that had made a home under her eyes. Despite knowing how well they both would sleep post sex she opted that they should get some sleep before. Jane was lying on top of Maura placing soft kisses in a trail from her lips to her collarbone and back up to her lips again. Maura was tracing patterns on the small of the detectives back feeling her body relax with each pattern she drew. The first words to be spoken since Maura stating she should go home were quiet and if they hadn`t of been said against Maura`s lips she wouldn`t have even know they had been said.

"I really want you but I am just so tired" Jane stared, and after a few seconds of finding words she continued in a stronger louder voice and propping her head so that she could look Maura in the eyes. "Having you here touching you, you touching me, and the kisses, it's something I've wanted for a while..." she was cut off as Maura pulled her close for another kiss.

"I know I have too, but we've hardly gotten a decent amount of rest all week, and as much as I'd like to make love to you or even just fuck you right now, I don't want either of us falling asleep in the middle. We will have plenty of time for sex in the future... if that's something that you want..." Maura trailed off.

"You in my life forever with the added bonus of being able to be the one to touch tease and please you are definitely something I want." Jane said seeing the doctor's uneasy look at the end of that sentence.

"Good then in that case we should change out of our work clothes into pj's and get a little sleep Hun." Maura said with a wink.

After changing and returning to their mutually comfortable positions of Jane's bed, Maura laying on her back and Jane's arms wrapped around her body as her head lay comfortably on Maura's chest listening to the steady beat of her heart lulling her to sleep.

Several hours later Maura woke up and noticed that at some point during their slumber their sleeping position was opposite what it was when they fell asleep. Maura snuggled into Jane's side with her head on Jane's shoulder, Jane's right arm wrapped around her while her left was up behind her own head, and Maura's arm had just snuck under the hem on Jane's shirt resting on her waist. Jane was still sleeping, and Maura was content to lay there a minute just watching her, until she recalled their last conversation and decided it was time for sex.


	2. Wake up call

Maura shifted slightly under Jane's hold and paused a moment. Maura had moved into a straddling position and Jane's arm fell away. The detective remained sleeping, Maura kissed her forehead, and whispered "Jane" nothing happened, she kissed the tip of her nose and again whispered "Jane" again nothing, so Maura moved to her lips and kissed her there, this time something, she could feel Jane's breathing change, and then the kiss was no longer one sided, and when they broke apart again Maura whispered "Jane" to which Jane whispered back "Maura" while her hands roamed the sides and back of Maura's body.

"Are you awake?" the doctor whispered

"Yes" Jane said continuing their whisper conversation.

"Good"

"Why?"

"Because I woke up and I was thinking about our conversation last night and I think it's time for the sex now" Maura said while placing kisses from down Jane's throat and on her chest where she could, and gently started tugging at Jane's shirt.

"Hmm good I was thinking the same thing" Jane said while sitting up a little, enough to remove the shirt. And Maura continued moving her kisses down, and was ecstatic that Jane slept without a bra last night. She took one nipple into her mouth licking, and teasing it with the occasional nip now and then while her hand gave attention to the other. Once she was done with the one in her mouth she released it and blew a stream of cold air across the impossibly hard nipple, and gave the same treatment to the other side.

Once both nipples had been given fair play Maura kept her hands on them and kissed down Jane's muscular yet feminine torso and paid a little extra attention to the to the entrance wound where she shot herself she gently massaged it for a minute than placed a soft kiss to it and continued on her way down until she came to the top of Jane's night shorts.

Jane who was already writhing and moaning in pleasure didn't like the abrupt stop to deal with her shorts, she immediately lifted her hips to have them remove them, which Maura did promptly and continued on her journey. She reached Jane's folds and could see her wetness on her thigh. Maura smirked as she then opted for teasing Jane a little more moved down to her ankles and licked and kissed her way up alternating between legs. Once she reached Jane's thigh where her wetness was evident Maura lick it off and moaned. She kissed Jane's thigh and sucked on it until there was a small hickey evident and she did that for any spot on Jane's thigh that had her wetness.

Maura then paused and sat up looking at Jane for approval to which she got as soon as Jane was able to open her eyes and groan out a "don't stop" and Maura leaned back down and swiped her tongue through Jane's center coming to her hard throbbing clit, Maura licked tight circles around it and Jane who was fairly silent during this whole time except the odd moan her or there but those even were still very quiet, but the more contact Maura made to the bundle of nerves the louder Jane got. The noises coming from Jane made Maura even wetter, but somewhat ignoring her own growing arousal, she focused on Jane, and getting Jane off. She stroked through Jane's folds coating her index and middle fingers, and slowly entered Jane, while still sucking and licking Jane's clit.

The pace of Maura's tongue and the pace of her slow thrusts into Jane's center were different and caused Jane's head to spin a little as she felt her orgasm looming. Maura sped up her thrusts to match the pace of her tongue and when she did, she curled her fingers inside of Jane hitting her spot and three more thrusts and Jane was sent over the edge screaming Maura's name and a series of "oh fucks" and "oh gods", Maura didn't stop her ministrations though. She exchanged her fingers for her tongue and her tongue for her fingers, and kept going at a slower rate sending Jane into a second orgasm and prompting her to pass out, after squirting. Maura licked up every drop she could, loving the taste of Jane's juices, Maura wiped her mouth then crawled up and pulled Jane to lie atop of her. While she ran her hand through Jane's unruly hair, and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

Jane began to stir nearly ten minutes later, dazed and confused, but relaxed and happy nonetheless. She regained enough strength to lift herself with her arms so she could look Maura in the eye. Maura wore a smug look on her face and it was a new look that Jane had never seen before, "Hey" Jane said

"Hey yourself"

"That's never happened before"

"What hasn't? The multiple orgasm, the female ejaculation, or the passing out?" Maura asked with a smirk

"Well none of that actually." Jane said with a yawn

"Rest a little more until you regain your strength. Besides that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Maura said pulling Jane in for a kiss before they resumed their original sleeping position from the night before.


End file.
